Storytime Live! in New York City
"Storytime Live! in New York City" is a theatrical performance featuring four stories, one of which is it touring the that was performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City, NY from United States in March 31-April 4, 2010 and the video came out for 12 month before in September 5, 2010. Plot Set the stage, light the lights for an all new home video Storytime Live! in New York City "Nickelodeon presents their newest, biggest, most exciting live show ever – "Storytime Live!" Come play along with Barney™, Baby Bop™ and BJ™ Join the Fun with of Big Party at Storybook Land with my Friends come to visit eat some Food to Eat, Game to Play, Play Some Music Parade and Have of Good Time your favorite preschool pals live on stage. Leap into Big Party at the Treehouse with "Dora the Explorer," journey through Filthingham from Mexican Cowboy Wild West with "The Backyardigans," hop into Spaceship King’s celebration Birthday Party Land with "Wonder Pets!," and join the Monkey Want to Go Camping with S'mores with "Ni Hao, Kai-lan." Hosted by Moose and Zee, Nickelodeon’s musical adventure, "Storytime Live!" features four of the top-rated preschool shows on television today and is sure to be the when they take center stage in a special adventure filled hit live show you and your family have been waiting for!" Come along and join the fun in 77 minutes of delightful power family entertainment as we open the curtain for Storytime Live in New York City! Now available on DVD and VHS from Nickelodeon Home Videos. Look for in stores. Cast (The cast below is the cast featured in the video release) *The Announcer........Sam Moran *Voices of Barney's...............Tim Dever *Barney's Body Costumes...........Josh Martin *Voice of Baby Bop.............Julie Johnson *Baby Bop's Body Costume..................Jeff Brooks *Voice of BJ............Patty Wirtz *BJ's Body Costume..............Sarah Cook Trivia *This is also the last time "I Love You" was sung. *The first major live show, not to tour have any new Barney songs. *The video was filmed at the Radio City Music Hall in New York City in March 31, 2010 production for this video stage show begin on Although this video was released you can actually see "Copyright ©2010 The Lyons Groups" at the end of the credits. *The Season 1 Barney doll used in this live! on stage show was also seen in "Oh, What A Day!".as *The Barney's voice from "Magical Music (PC Game)" is used. *The Barney's singing voice from "Barney's Christmas Star" is used. *The Barney costume from "It Time for Counting" is used. *This video aired on "Nickelodeon". *The Baby Bop voice from "Ship, Ahoy!" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. *The BJ voice from "Sing and Dance with Barney" is used. *The BJ costume from "Barney's Musical Castle" is used. *The musical arrangements for "My Party with Barney" is used. *The musical arrangements for "Barney's Super Singing Circus" is used. Category:2010 Category:DVDs Category:Fourth Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Stage Show Category:Barney Videos Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Nick Jr Category:Special DVDs